We The Invisible: Harem Edition
by Lilbloo20
Summary: (IMPORTANT MESSAGE INSIDE) Izuku Midoriya has been given the opportunity to teach at U.A High. The first school allowing all quirked Individuals. Yet no one told him he'd be teaching an all female class! Throw in some shenanigans, confessions, intense romance and a serial killer? You have all the makings of a dating sim,but that's not Izuku's life...is it?
1. chapter 1: Unnoticed

**A/n**

**So alot have people have been asking for a harem.**

**So the people will be getting a harem! BUT!!**

**There's also the side one to where Izuku and Tooru are together as well. Than a really interesting thought came to mind as I was writing this...**

**So it would be a weird Idea, but one that someone (probably) hasn't done before, so here's the idea.**

**What if I turned this into a peoples choice descion making game? We all get that anime or even manga that we get super mad about because our choice of waifu doesn't get picked and we wish that the protagonist had picked the right girl.**

**So I'm going to this.**

**I am creating this version for those who want a harem. My original version that has me place Izuku with Tooru (because theres hardly any stories with that pair). AND finally a option where you all vote for who your choice of best girl should be?**

**I am willing to off on other stories to mainly focus on this project. (It'll even give me time to finish stories that have either a chapter or two left to complete).**

**So there you have! You the readers can Vote on which of the 10 girls I provided could get their own version of the story. I'll keep a toll and score bracket at the end to keep up with best waifu.**

**After 3rd chapter in this one it'll be Izuku and harem.**

**Thank you guys! And please enjoy!!**

* * *

For her entire life she was ok being unnoticed. Being a simple background character in the lives of her friend's shadows. Being the second hand choice to any guy's confession if their first choice declines them.

It would usually end the same way as usual though. The guy either being uninterested, or it leading to her stood up on the first date.

Don't worry she was use to it.

She was average in her own way so to speak. Her personality was bright and bubbly ,but not enough to really stand out. Her body was way more developed than most girls her age though. She was already a DD with signs of continous growth in her later years,but that really didn't matter.

Her blonde hair only reached her ears and her jaded eyes held a strongs and flirtatious look. Though all that didn't matter at all.

I mean how can you show off what you have if your invisible?

You see she was born with a rare condition called "Quirk syndrome" a disease that gave an individual a rare genetic make up that gave them special abilities.

She had discovered her ability at the ripe age of four when her mother fainted from seeing her daughter "disappear " in the tub.

Quirk syndrome effect at least 80 percent of the population, but it's still such a rare phenomenon society still had trouble trying to adjust to it.

Still it didn't matter to her. She was about to start the year as a highschool student of the new prestigious school U.A. High. The first ever highschool that only excepted quirked individuals.

And today was her first day!

Making her way to class however she had bumped into a rather lankey man with forest green hair.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see where I was going! I knew I shoulda asked for directions! Oh my god I am so sorry-" The man rambled on nonstop. It made her giggle slightly, but it was helpful to see get a good look of the man. He was wearing a white rolled up sleeve button up with a dark green tie along with black slacks. They were form fitting so she could traces of defined muscle that littered his body. He also had a pair of rectangular frames glasses over his emerald eyes. The part that she had found majorly cute though was his assortment of freckles adorning his face.

"Hey it's no problem! I'm actually a little lost as well." The girl stated making the man pause from his rambling.

"Ah! I know the basics of the building, by any chance do you need help?" The man asking looking directly into her jaded eyes.

_"His eyes are a dark shade of green than mine..."_

Though it made her pause at the thought because the man before her was keeping perfect eye contact. Which slightly freaked her out because how was he looking at her?

"I-it's ok! I'll find my way...Thank you though!" She yelled running away leaving behind the confused man.

"W-was it something I said?" He questioned himself as he made his way down a corridor trying to find his class.

* * *

She had found the class labled 1-A. She didn't know what the plus sign meant,but she didn't question it. Opening the door she was met with an overly ordinary classroom. Upon further inspection it only had 6 other students in it.

What stood out to her was the rather unique appearance of the other students. One was a girl with long green hair who was had a slight hunged figure. She had a frog like appearance, but held a rather cute tone.

Another girl had long green hair ,but a shark toothed grin as she talked with another girl who was pink...like completely pink. She had a wild pink fluffy hair that held horns on her head and her eyes held black sclera with golden irises.

The last was a trio of girls who had a aura that just spelled trouble. All three were blondes, but each had there own distinct features. One had shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had a grin on her face and dark look in her eyes as she stared down the invisible girl.

Another girl had ashen blonde hair that went down to her waist with crimson red eyes. She held a scowl as her uniform was completely out of code. The tie was gone and top three buttons were left undone as it gave a small view of her cleavage.

The last one had short spikey blonde hair that had a black lightning bolt on the side. She also had an assortment of ear piercings and lip piercing that stood out the most.

All in totall the invisible girl gulped slightly as the group of blondes zoned in on her.

"Oh? An invisibility quirk? How interesting." The girl with blue eyes spoke staring hard into her figure. The blonde with the piercings just giggled slightly and the one with crimsom eyes just gave her a dirty scowl.

"What a shitty extra." The crimson eyes said gruffly not even looking at her anymore.

"Don't listen to them. They're just causing trouble. Kero." The frog girl spoke agitating the blonde with crimsom eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT FROG!!?" The blonde exploded as small spark of mini explosions went off in her hands.

"My name is Asui Tsuyu, but call me Tsuyu.Kero." The girl now named Tsuyu spoke ignoring the now fuming blonde.

"Tooru Hagakure." Tooru said introducing herself.

"DON'TIGNORE INIVIS-BITCH!!" The blonde yelled as the one with piercings and blue eyes just laughed at the side.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist! I'm Mina ashido!" The pink girl said playfully while introducing herself.

The other girl with green hair snickered as she looked towards the now seething blonde.

"Now you've set the time bomb off Mina-chan! hahah. I'm Setsuna Tokage by the way." The girl gave a grin towards Tooru and Tsuyu.

"My my, it seems that you've been ignored Baku-chan." The blonde with blue eyes spoke sarcastically. The one with crimsom eyes glared at her before her rage was sent towards her comrade.

"YOU DON'T GET A SAY COPY TITS!" She roared as both Mina and Setsuna burst out laughing.

"I'm Kaminari Denki!" The blonde with piercings waved towards the other girls with a smile.

"NO ONE CARES TASER CUNT!!" The explosive one yelled making Kaminari pout slightly.

Before anymore commotion could start the door opened up again to the same green haired man who Tooru had run into.

"Thank god I made it!!" He shouted out of breathe as he made his way over to the desk and dry erase board.

Taking a marker he wrote his name.on the board and turned towards the group of girls with a smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name Izuku Midoriya. I am your home room teacher and also your quirk therapist." The man named Izuku introduced himself to the class.

Setsuna raised her hand up as Izuku called on her.

"Yes?" Izuku questioned as the girl with with the shark teeth looked at him curiously.

"You said quirk therapist...what is that exactly?" She questioned as the Mina nodded in agreement.

"Well since quirks are still fairly new they have room to be adaptable. This is were I come in to analyze your quirks to help you have a better understanding of it." He finished. Setsuna hummed at that, but didn't ask any further questions.

The girl with blue eyes raised her hand next indicating that she had a question.

"How come there are only 7 of us here?" She questioned while Izuku sheepishly rubbed his hair.

"Well...I'm fairly new to teaching and the principal decided to give me a small class. Also there will be 3 more students joining us soon." He said sheepishly making the girl with blue eyes look at him curiously.

"Anymore q-questions?" He asked nervously. Tsuyu raised her hand and he had called on her next.

"Well I have two questions actually. How old are you? Kero." Tsuyu questioned bluntly as Izuku blushed slightly.

"I..uhh... I just r-recently turned 23." He awnsered honestly, but a few of the girls had surprised looks on their faces.

"Last question is what is your quirk?" She questioned, but Izuku looked a bit dejected to awnser.

"I am quirkless." He awnsered honestly. Tooru's eyes widened slightly at this, but the explosive girl started fuming in the back.

Being quirkless was considered to be the highest rarity in the world of quirks. So actually seeing one in real life made it all the more interesting for girls.

"Alright...Now before we begin I'd like to say my little philosophy." Izuku started as he had looked at all of his students.

"All men are not created equal. This was the reality I learned about society at the young age of four. And that was my first and last setback." He started as he gained a rather determined look in his eyes.

"But as I look at you all now I see potential and growth that expand past your own limitation. You all as of right now have the strength and determination to reach beyond those who have ever doubted you. This school as a rather unique moto. Go beyond. Plus Ultra!" He finsihed with such spirit that all the girls in class felt it resonated within their core.

Tooru gazed starry eyed at her teacher before he gave them a soft smile.

"Now let's begin the start of your Academia!"

* * *

**A/n**

So here are your options:

Setsuna Tokage

Fem! monoma neito

fem! Kaminari denki

fem! Todoroki shoto

fem! Fumikage Tokoyami

Mina Ashido

fem! Yuga Aoyama

Fem! Bakugo Katsuki

Tsuyu Asui

May you cast your votes please and let best waifu win!!


	2. Chapter 2: Views and Test

**A/n**

**Welcome to the harem edition!**

**Cast your votes for those who want best waifu in another seperate story!**

**Thank you for reading and please vote!**

* * *

"So let's begin with the first lesson shall we." He said gaining a few odd looks from the class.

"Don't we have an entrance ceremony to go to? Kero." Tsuyu questioned curiously.

It was their first day so they should had to go to these things. However the sly smirk on Izuku's face said other wise. Placing his marker down he looked over the class with a playful tone.

"True we could do that, or...nahhh." He stated, but the more curious ones took the bait.

"What is it sensei?" Mina questioned curiously as Izuku tried to hide his small grin.

"Well we could always have a quirk assessment test,but If you girls wanna sit through a boring lecture I'm not stopping you." He shrugged as he knew at least one of the girl would fall for the bait.

"FUCK THAT!" The rather explosive blonde from earlier shouted as she slammed her hand onto her desk. Upon impact a small explosion went off leaving a charred hand print on the desk.

_"Hook, line and sinker."_

"I'm with the walking A-bomb! I don't wanna be cooped up and bored to death!" The girl named Setsuna stated with just as much as enthusiasm as the explosive girl.

"I can't argue with you girls so change into your gym clothes and meet by the field." Izuku stated as the girls marched out of class.

Before leaving he had grabbed a notebook and stopwatch as he made his way to the field.

_"I wonder if I should use Aizawa's tactics in this class?"_

A day prior Izuku asked a certain underground hero for tips on how to handle a class if they ever needed motivation or discipline.(Hints: The notebook fill with Aizawa's tor- I mean disciplinary teachings.)

Nothing could go wrong with a little motivation and tactic.

...right?

* * *

Tooru wasn't the type to star,but she felt blessed to have a quirk that made her invisible. Stripping down to her underwear she could help ,but focus some of her glances at the other girls either put of curiosity or slight envy.

The explosive blonde held a a rather fair skinned complexion, but had sculpted biceps and abs that Tooru knew she worked hard on. She wasn't the most curvious ,though her figure was nothing to laugh at.

Slight envy came from the sight of Mina though as the curvious pink girl had such voluptuous body that it (almost) out classed Tooru's by a long shot.

_"My breast are bigger though..."_

She also felt a sting of hurt pride as she noticed the pink girl also had plumper ass. She had confidence in hers,but Mina's was probably better in every way.

Her eyes drifted to Kaminari and her suspicions were correct about the girl. Besides the piercings on her ears and lip, one resided on her belly button as well. She had a more modest build along with Setsuna, but some of interest popped out to her.

Kaminari bra was a black lacey one that held a firm C cup,but something more metallic popped out were her nipples were.

_"Are her n-nipples pierced?!"_

Tooru was also thankful to her quirk or the blush on her face would have been presented to the girls.

She switched to staring over at the blonde with blue eyes. She was probably the 3rd biggest in breast size with a nice D cup. However the girl had a more natural physique with no signs of scaring or even an blemish.

Tsuyu was the one who had the most interesting physique though. Her large hands being one part of her mutation quirk,but compared to all the girls she had the most toned legs amongst them.

_"W-wow...I really only scored in the boob department haven't I..."_

* * *

"All right I see you are all ready?" Izuku questioned the girls as the all lined up. Even though Izuku was a intelligent adult he was still a victim to a rather obvious curse that all men have been dealt in life.

The wondering eyes.

The girls gym uniforms weren't state issued U.A clothes do to a late budget that the school hasn't been approved of yet. The girls basically wore a standard white gym t-shirt and bloomers,but to Izuku it felt like a death trap.

_"YOU ARE A TEACHER NOT A PERVERT!!"_

"A-ahem! Could I please have Bakugo Katsuki come up?" Izuku blushed slightly trying to avoid staring at the girls.

The explosive blonde now known as Bakugo made her way towards Izuku with her signature scowl.

"Have you ever used your quirk in sports before?" Izuku questioned Bakugo. She leered at him for another minute before her lips thinned into a straight line.

"No." Her voice void and slightly dull. At this.he curiously stared at ,but didn't question her change in tone.

"W-well what was your score for the ball toss back In highschool?" He questioned getting a quirked eyebrow from Bakugo.

"27 meters I think. Why?" She questioned as Izuku handed her a ball.

"Now with this...do it using your quirk." Izuku said as Bakugo gave a wicked grin.

"Ok than." She spoke maliciously as she jerked her hand back as sweat gather around the ball.

"DDDIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bakugo yelled as the ball was launched from her hand with a powerful explosion from her tips.

"705.2 meters." Izuku said as most of girl's looked on in awe as the ball rocketed in the air over the U.A main building.

_"Die?" _Some of the girls thought as Bakugo gave a smirk staring at Izuku.

"Farthest ball throw you've seen deku?" Bakugo chided as Izuku gave her a weird glance.

"D-Deku?" He questioned, but the girl with blue eyes and Kaminari snickered at the nickname. Setsuna turned towards Mina and whispered.

"Doesn't deku mean useless or something?" She questioned quietly. Mina nodded her head ,but she squinted her eyes at the explosive blonde.

"Yeah it's because your a worthless deku is all. Quirkless and everything." Bakugo stated as she walked back to the group with a smirk.

Izuku hummed to himself slightly as the girls gave him mixed looks of either pity or something akin to sympathy.

"She's obviously a bully...shoulda seen that earlier." Mina thought as she was about to confront bakugo.

"Oh I get it! " Izuku said with a excitedly as Bakugo gave him a smirk.

"You're the type that gives nicknames instead of real names! Pretty clever kacchan!" Izuku stated as both Kaminari and the other girls burst out in laughter.

"hahahah! Kacchan?! Oh my God I'm dead!" The girl with blue eyes said holding her sides tightly as she laughed her ass off.

Bakugo didn't move for a few minutes as she started to seethe with rage.

"What you call me?" She began ,but was caught off guard as the blonde with blue eyes smacked her up side the head.

"Calm down Baku-chan. We still have a test to do." Blue eyes spoke as she grabbed a ball herself.

"I'm Monoma Neito. Remember that name sensie." She prepared her stance as the familiar smell smoke wafted in the air. Than with precise accuracy the ball exploded into the air with a very similar explosion as Bakugo before.

"W-wait what?" Mina said shocked as Setsuna looked at the spectacle with a slacked jaw.

"704.4 meters...so this is your quirk." Izuku spoke slightly astounded at the display. Monoma gave a arrogant smile as Bakugo began to fume again.

"COPY TITS!! WHO SAID YOU CAN COPY MY QUIRK!!" Bakugo roared as small explosions ignited from her palms.

"Well this is a test basically. I'm trying to aim for first place." She said barely looking at her.

Izuku saw this as a perfect opportunity as he made his plan into motion.

"Monoma-san does have a point Kacchan. You guys do have to work hard. It is a test." Izuku spoke seriously.

All eyes were on him as he scanned over them.

"Thid is also a proccess of elimination. The one with the lowest score will be expelled from U.A." He spoke as the girls looked on in shock.

"Wait that's not fair though!" Setsuna spoke outraged towards their sensi.

"Life is not fair. Quirkless individuals aren't the only ones put in danger if someone quirked is unable to control themselves. Right now you have to prove to me if you have what it takes to not only be in control, but to not be a danger to yourself." Izuku spoke as the class started feel nervous at that.

"I wouldn't have said it better myself Midoriya-San." Said a very tired voice. The girls turned around to see a rather tired looking man with scruffy black hair and tired eyes. Behind him stood three other girls.

One girl had blonde hair in the form of pigtails with with light indigo eyes. She wore the same gym uniform as the other ,but she also had a metallic belt around her waist. She had a pettite form,but she had a rather sparkly and narcissistic aura around her.

The other girl however was interesting to Tooru because the girl had a literal bird head. Her feathers were an obsidian black and she had crimson eyes. If anyone had to guess it was probably In the raven category. She was pretty short,but had a rather busty figure.

The last girl...Tooru couldn't really describe In words. She had Bi-colored hair split perfectly down the middle between white and red. She had heterochromic eyes with her left being grey and right being a azure blue. She had a burn mark on the right side of her face. She had a extreme face of indifference that made Tooru uncomfortable.

"I have your finally three for you class Midoriya-san. " The tired man yawned as he gestured towards the three behind him.

"Allow me to introduce to Yuga Aoyama." He gestured towards the sparkling blonde.

"Fumikage Tokoyami." The girl bird head hummed in introduction.

"And Shoto Todoroki." The bi-colored girl didn't respond, but she stared at Izuku for a moment before looking away.

_"The one with the lowest score is expelled..."_

Tooru had a bad feeling of uneasiness as even though she was most physically capable,but if quirks were needed she was absolutely no match for any of these test.

"S-sensi...can I have a word with you?" Tooru stuttered slightly. Izuku "looked" at her ,but nodded.

"Aizawa-sensi you mind watching them for a second?" Izuku instructed as the two walked away for a second.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me Hagakure-san?" Izuku questioned as Tooru looked around nervously.

"Sensi...my only ability is invisibility...I'm gonna no-fail your test. I'd r-rather save you the trouble now than wastenuour time..." Tooru spoke distraughly as Izuku looked over her.

"Hagakure-san... I want you to try your best. You are more than you think you are." As he spoke he placed a gentle on her shoulder.

"Trust me. Okay?" He smiled at her. Tooru knew she couldn't help the relief she felt in her chest as he spoke.

"Ok Sensi..." She swallowed the lump in throat as she stared into his calming emerald eyes.

"I trust you..."

* * *

**A/n**

**All right** **here are your options:**

**Fem! Todoroki**

**Fem! Bakugo**

**Fem! Kaminari**

**Fem! Monoma Neito**

**Fem! Yuga Aoyama**

**Fem! Tokoyami**

**Mina Ashido**

**Setsuna Tokage**

**Tsuyu Asui**


	3. Chapter 3: Proposal

**A/n**

**So to ask how this works, the first two chapters of the story stay the same. After than that's were the story changes completely.**

**The other with focus on Tooru solely, and than this will be now from Izuku focusing on All the girls.****The Voting bracket will be displayed down at the bottom and if any body has any questions just let me know.****I don't own anything so please enjoy!**

* * *

_"So I have a full class now? "_

As the quirk assessment took place Izuku had scanned over the files of all the girls in his class. Each file containing a small history of earlier school life and how the student's quirk effected their lives.

He had presumed that some of the girls might have been victim's of discrimination,but in some cases more than likely.

_" Baukugo Katsuki ,along Monoma Neito and Kaminari Denki all went to the same middle school. That's probably why they are sticking together. Mina Ashido comes from the Chiba prefecture...though do to.her quirk has caused minor damage to school property. Tsuyu Asui has been reported to show no problems,but her bluntness has gotten her in sticky situations along with a lack of friends? Relatable...Setsuna Tokage...humm, all it says on her is she's a team player, but low in academics and very mischievous. Tooru Hagakure...great academic skills,but low in physical capabilities...and I've noticed some lack in confidence in her quirk..."_At this Izuku looked on par with his three newest students and looked at their files.

_"Yuga Aoyama...low Academic skill and low physical skill...minor case of narcissistic personality disorder...Interesting. Fumikage Tokoyami...her quirk is interesting, but is tends to be antisocial. I might have to do personal one on one lessons with her to make sure she's comfortable with everything."_

As he was thinking of this a small little arguement between the residential explosive blonde and the aloof Todoroki began to form.

"HALF/HALF BITCH! DON'T THINK YOUR GONNA BEAT ME!" Bakugo yelled showing casing a form of intimidating that Todoroki rolled her eyes at.

"You just suck at this. Maybe if you drank more milk your breast inferiority complex wouldn't show easily." Even though Todoroki said this completely serious everyone within the group burst out in laughter of her remark.

_"Shoto Todoroki...high in grades and physical capability...family issues along with antisocial personality...I'll add bluntness along with file..."_Izuku rubbed his.temple as the bickering and shouting increased in volume.

_"I really have it cut out for me with this class..."_"O-Ok..no more inappropriate conversation p-please." Izuku tried calming the situation, but someone else took the opportunity to tease Bakugo.

"Oh? Someone is trying to defend your itty bitty titties Baku-chan." Monoma teased making Bakugo go red with fury.

"I kinda had the impression you liked big breasted girls ,sensei. Kero." Tsuyu stated making Izuku's face take on a tomato red from embarrassment.

"W-W-What makes Y-you say that?!" Izuku questioned embarrassingly. Tsuyu put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Aren't most guys like that though? You either had a thing for breast or Blondes considering their are 4 in this class already. Kero." Tsuyu bluntly replied making Izuku sweat drop lightly.

"F-five actually." The invisible girl Tooru spoke causing all to look at her.

"I can see my own appearance and ummm...my parents have blonde hair too as well." She explained as the girls nodded in understanding.

_"Makes sense."_

Izuku sighed again as a future headache began to form as he looked over at all his students.

_"I signed up for this...gotta live with it..."_

* * *

"You look like hell ,Midoriya-san." Aizawa stated as he looked over a rather exhausted Midoriya holding a cup of coffee.

"Well...your tactics worked,but there was so much crying that I nearly feel guilty for even saying I'd expel them." Izuku stated making a slight glare towards a rather smirking Aizawa.

"Your just soft is all." Aizawa said grabbing his own coffee mug. The mug was covered in pictures of kittens and being held by an intimidating man like Aizawa, it was almost too funny.

"So tell me...do you think you can handle this class?" Aizawa questioned. Izuku looked up at the tired man for a brief second before staring over the files.

"To be honest they need alot of social work. Some excel in certain fields better than others,but over all they have trouble being cooperative." Izuku stated grabbing the files from his desk and heading out the door.

"Going to make analysis booklets on them?" Aizawa questioned causing Izuku to give him a slight smirk.

"You know me to well."

* * *

Making his way off school grounds he couldn't help,but think back to his class.

_"They really do need as much help as possible, both with quirks and school lives."_

Looking up he noticed a figure leaning by the gate. Blonde shoulder length blonde hair along with blue eyes and devious smirk. Her white uniform shirt was untucked and she wasn't wearing the grey blazer. The white shit however did nothing to restrain the tightness of her chest.The skirt portion looked shortened upon observation, but he couldn't be to sure.

"Ah, Sensei I've been waiting on you." Monoma spoke with a slight tone that made Izuku uncomfortable.

"Why were you waiting on M-Me?" He questioned as her smile widened slightly. She gave him a once over before turning on her heel. She tur ed her head to glance at him before giving a simple phrase.

"Walk with me." It was more of a command ,but Izuku complied none the less. He was still unnerved however.

"S-so what's this about?" He questioned as she took smaller strides. The smirk on her face was still present ,but she never looked at him directly.

"You've read our files ,correct?" She questioned. Izuku arched an eyebrow at this ,but nodded.

"Well as you Know Baku-chan, Denki-chan ,and I all went to.the same middle school. It wasn't as you expected. With Baku-chan's attitude and our quirks everyone turned a blind eye towards us. Though I know we can't do that here." monoma spoke softly at her explanation as they walked along the side walk. The sun began to set as they passed a local park.

"So why are you telling me this?" He questioned. Out of all of his students Monoma had probably the most stable personality (shockingly).

"Well...Baku-chan and I are both competitive with are academics and anything physical, but Denki-chan is another story." Monoma said and for a fraction of a second her confident mask dropped.

"Her quirk fries her brain alot. She becomes of dunce pretty easily making her extremely dumb." Monoma continued. Izuku listened careful to this though.

_"So that's a major backlash from her usage of her quirk? Never really thought of it that way though."_

"That little logical tactic made her cry alot you know. The three of us have never been seperate before." She paused in her stride as she turned to face Izuku.

"It also means if she fails her grades than she won't pass either, am I correct?" Monoma questioned. The smirk was gone as she took on a more serious nature that surprised Izuku.

U.A did have a higher standard in its academic value, if by the smallest chance Kaminari were to fail a certain amount of test within the first semester she will be revoked from the school.

"Yes ,that's correct." As tough as it was. He wouldn't want a educational system like that,but that's how it worked.

"I see...Sensei I'm gonna offer you a proposal." Monoma stated as she took a forward step towards Izuku. As he took a step back she took another step forward. Another back ,and another forward.

His back collided with wall as Monoma leaned up at him. Her arm hand resting against the side of the wall blocking his escape. He was met with mischievous blue eyes and a taunting smile as she looked up at him.

"My proposal is simple. Make her grades stay above average through her first year." Monoma said making Izuku sweat.

"In exchange..." Her voice became soft and low. Her hand unbuttoned the first three of her white shirt. Lifting the article of clothing slight she leaned forward making sure Izuku could she her rather scandalous display of cleavage.

"...I'll do anything Sensei says." She finished making Izuku gulp slightly.

In all his years he never thought this was possible. One of his first students was trying to seduce him!

During his high school and college life he avoided any chances of relationships to focus on his education. He wasn't gonna lie and say he didn't envy his college buddies for having beautiful girlfriends.

Though the situation right now wasn't moral at all.

She offered her body in exchange of turning a blind eye. It wasn't just immoral, it was completely illegal.

"Monoma-san, you don't have to do that. I can easily tutor Kaminari-San in subject she needs help with." Izuku said as he pushed the girl off him. She stared at him at first confused at first, but narrowed her pale blue orbs at him.

"...That's what my last teacher said. Listen Denki-chan...is a special case. Do you really have the patience for something like that?" The tone Monoma spoke wasn't the usual gusto he was use too..it was softer and more reserved that didn't fit her at all.

He couldn't feel any deceit in words. The look in her eyes was more genuine than before. She looked...vulnerable and open that for some really odd reason he found it...cute.

"I wouldn't be a good teacher if I gave up on my students so easily. Please have faith in me. I will not let Kaminari-San down...I won't let you down either." At saying this Monoma face gained a flustered hue. Izuku gave her a gentle smile to which she stepped backwards in response.

"Y-You can't say things like that with a smile like that sensei!" Monoma shouted as she began walking away from a confused Izuku.

She paused again turning towards him once more a blush on her face as she avoided eye contact.

"...You better keep your promise." With that she turned and ran away leaving Izuku behind to think of what just happened.

_"Too tired...let's just save this for tomorrow." _

At that though Izuku made his way to his home and rest for the one of many troublesome days ahead of him.

* * *

_"I said I was gonna rest,but I ended writing In my analysis journal all night..."_

Making his way to U.A a very tired Izuku stifled a yawn as walked. Bags formed under his eyes and his attire had small crinkles in it. He white button messily tucked into his pants and his tie barely even straightened.

Turning the corner of the entrance way however he collided with a certain electric blonde. Their bodies tumbled to the ground as Izuku hovered over the poor girl.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Kaminari-San! I didn't know where I-" Izuku stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the state Kaminari was in. Her eyes weren't really focused at all and she appeared to have a goofy grin on her face.( Her dunce face)

"A-are you ok.." He questioned, but the only response he got was a quick thumbs up before the girl passed out cold.

_"I'm never gonna have a normal morning here am I..?"_

* * *

**A/n**

**Here are the votes:**

**Fem! Toko : 6**

**Fem! Todo: 6**

**Fem! Baku: 4**

**Tsuyu Asui: 2**

**Fem!Monoma:0**

**Fem! Kaminari:0**

**Setsuna Tokage: 4**

**Mina: 1**

**Fem! Aoyama: 0**


	4. Chapter 4: Tour Deluxe

**A/n**

**Let's just dive into it!**

**Don't own anything!**

* * *

Recovery girl was always a sensible person of reason and circumstances. Most the patients she received are people who couldn't really control their quirks well enough to use them well.

So healing a student here and there wasn't a big deal. Though her eyebrow twitched with disdain as she stared at a very nervous looking Izuku carrying a passed out Kaminari in his arms bridal style.

"I can explain...sort of?" Izuku tried to calm the rather angry visage of recovery girl as she stared holes into the boy. Don't get her wrong she was fond of Izuku...just not his obsessions with quirks.

She still got a headache from the excessive amounts of questions he asked the first time he visited her.

Let's just say Izuku has the same amount of fear being in her presence. Ever been hit with a cane before? Not an experience he would like to remember again at all.

"Lay her down on the bed. Poor girl was in here crying yesterday." She said with a shake of her head and small glare towards Izuku who nervously looked around.

"M-My bad I b-borrowed Aizawa-sensi's strategy..." He tried to reason ,but she still glared at him from the side.

"Hmmph! You shouldn't take advice from a man who could hardly even take care of himself. You two are almost to alike." She said looking over the state Kaminari was in.

"Is it her quirk?" He questioned out loud getting a nod from her.

"Indeed, being able to emit electricity is different from being able to manipulate it." She wisely spoke as she kissed Kaminari's head to activate her quirk.

"She'll be out for a couple of hours so go on and go back to your class." She said as Izuku nodded.

"Say...would her quirk give her a form of Adhd in a sense because of how it fries her brain?" Izuku questioned as the older woman looked up in thought for a second.

"Possibly. With quirks now adays some are more harmful than good." She awnsered honestly. Izuku looked deep in thought as he looked over the resting form of Kaminari.

_"Maybe I should look more into this than I tho-"_

"OWW!" Izuku hissed as he was pulled out of his thoughts by a cane hitting his shins.

"I said get back to your class you'll be late!" Recovery girl nagged readying another strike to his poor shins.

"Ok! Ok! I'm going!" Before he could rush out she handed him a small bag of gummies from her pocket. He stared at them for a second before looking at her confused.

"They're mixed in with vitamins and other rejuvenating agents. They'll help with your fatigue." She spoke as Izuku gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you! I'm off now!" He said rushing to leave her office. She sighed to herself before she looked over at the sleeping form of Kaminari.

"That boy better not get too far ahead of himself."

* * *

He ran as fast as he could down the corridor before he had finally reached his class.

Slamming the door open he hurriedly rushed to his desk slamming both his bag and notebooks down.

"I'm sorry you guys! I had some trouble that I had ran into earlier. Now I'm a little late ,but I know we can focus on certain things right now that can help dive into this less-"

"Umm Sensi?" A voice called interrupting Izuku from his lecture. Turning he jaw went slack as his eyes widened comically.

Turning he was suppose to see his full class, but instead he turned to only see a rather tired Mina. The only student in his empty class room.

"A-Ashido-San where is..." He looked so distraught as he began to come up with dangerous scenarios in his head.

_"Are they skipping? My students wouldn't have delinquent tendencies right? Was I too late to get them on the right path??!" _

"Aizawa-sensi and Vlad-sensi came to split them up for tours around U.A., You barely missed them." Mina spoke easing Izuku's thoughts and troubled mind.

Taking s deep sigh he felt relieved more about the situation than anything. He gave a small once over of the empty class, before he looked over at Mina curiously.

"Why are you here than?" He questioned as she gave a wide smile. This gave him a chance to look at Mina a bit closer. Her uniform seemed to cling to her a bit more snuggly than he imagined. Her hair looked almost fluffier than his and it's pink radiance giving it a cotton candy texture.

"Hey Sensei~ My eyes are up here~" Mina teased as she bat her eyelashes playfully towards a flustered Izuku.

"I was j-just-"

"I'm messing with you!" She laughed at Izuku's highly red face. She giggled as he tied to straighten his composure.

"hahah...ok, ok I'm done...I was waiting on you is all." She finished laughing as tears formed in the corner's of her.

"You were waiting f-for me?" He questioned a little surprised .

"Yup! Who else was gonna give me a special private tour of school?" She winked playfully as Izuku took a double take at his most energetic student.

"P-private?" He questioned as she pulled his arm close to her bosom. His arm being wedged between the infamous valley of the gods.

"Yup! Just me and you so let's go!" She yelled dragging him out of the classroom as he was still being rather flushed from his curtain situation

_"Why doesn't anybody tell me about these things?!?!"_

* * *

"Hmm.. Sensei was a bit late this morning. Kero." Said as she walked along side Setsuna and Tooru, they were split into Aizawa's class along with Tokoyami.

"Yeah your right. Hope he's okay since he's still pretty new and all." Setsuna said as they were now entering the training ground.

"I hope he's ok..." Tooru said albeit shyly and they continued to walk. Tokoyami walked slightly behind them a stoic expression as she looked off to the side."What a mad world he descends into.."

* * *

_"Why...why did I get into these messes?!?!" _

Izuku held his breathe as he tried to pry robotic tentacles off Mina as another pink haired student began furiously trying to dismantle her "baby".

_"Why do these things happen to me?!?!"_

* * *

**A/n**

**Just what exactly did they get into???**

**Thank you for reading and please review!!**


End file.
